Cigarettes?
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: A million uneasy thoughts flew through her head. But she just looked around to make sure there were no witnesses, then stepped closer to the creepy goth kids. "Um... I heard this was the place to get some cigarettes," Bebe paused and looked around again. "is that right?"
1. Cigarettes

**Haha okay, this is an RP that I did with this awesome person "Insanity-girl" on DeviantART. =D**

**I was Bebe, and she's Dylan/Red goth. We just commented back to each others' comments, and that's how we made the whole story, so sorry if it's a bit choppy...  
**

* * *

Bebe walks up towards the dark corner of the school. She could see the goth kids in their usual spot. Slowly, she came closer to them, twirling her thumbs and messing with her jewelry. Coming this close to so much depression, and these goth kids, made her uncomfortable and a bit intimidated. Not that she'd let anyone else know that.

"H- Hey Dylan." She attempted to control her shaking voice. "It is Dylan, right?"

Dylan glared at the other, flicking a bit of hair out of his face. "Why do you ask, conformist?" He said, throwing a used cigarette behind his head.

Bebe watches the old cigarette fly through the air as it was thrown, and a million uneasy thoughts fly through her head. But she just looked around to make sure there were no witnesses, then stepped closer to the creepy kids.

"Um... I heard this was the place to get some cigarettes," Bebe paused and looked around again. "is that right?"

"You think we'll just give you one?" Dylan said in his normal quiet voice. "Why do you need one?" It was strange that someone was actually approaching them; much less asking for a cigarette. He flicked some hair out of his face, frowning.

Bebe was still nervous and intimidated, but she tried her hardest not to let it show. "well, I- uh..." as expected, she fail miserably. Taking in a deep breath, she reached into her pocket and Pulled out a couple of folded up bills. "this is two weeks of my allowance money. I, um, I'm sure it can buy me something..." she mumbled.

Dylan stared at her in disbelief. "How much?" He asked, lighting another one of his cigarettes.

Bebe watched him light his cigarette until he was looking at her again. She looked down instantly, unable to hold his gaze. She just stared at the money instead. Right! The money. "it's... Uh..." crap she didn't remember. She had counted it before she came! This wasn't that hard! Frantically she began counting the bills.

Sighing again, she started over. "it's twelve dollars.. If- if that's not enough, I've got some more in a piggy bank, but-" Bebe tried to control herself. She had never been this tongue tied before and she didn't know what the hell was the wrong with her. It was just a goth kid.

"Tch... Just keep your money." Dylan sighed as he brought his cigarette to his lips. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a new one. "Here, conformist." He said, wondering why she was even here. She would have to cut class to get here right now. And to ask for a cigarette out of the blue... Hm.

Hesitantly, Bebe reached out and took the cigarette that was offered to her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the lighter she had borrowed from her friend. It was hard to keep Fayeth off her trail, and she was suspicious as it was, but the minute Bebe lit her cigarette and took her first breath, she knew it was worth it.

She coughed out smoke, not completely used to smoking yet. But she had longed for one ever since she finished off the two she had stolen from her mother. Bebe put the cigarette back in her mouth and looked around for stragglers that may have stumbled on her secret, but at finding none she turned back to Dylan.

"You... You won't tell anyone about this, right?" She asked.

Dylan took his own cigarette out of his mouth, a frown plastered permanently on his lips. "Why are you asking for one?" He looked at her for a moment. "And why so hesitant?" When she asked her question, if he wasn't so... depressed all the time, he would have laughed. "Oh; maybe." Like he had anyone to tell. He put the cigarette back to his lips.

"Well, I thought you of all people would know why I asked." With a cigarette, Bebe began to feel more relaxed, and she indicated to the cigarette. "They're addicting."

She didn't like the next question very much. She didn't want to admit she was scared of them. "It... I was just unsure of how to ask. And I was worried that you wouldn't give one to me... I've got no other way of getting one.." Lame excuse, but it was better then the truth, she thought.

"What? MAYBE?" Bebe whipped her head over to stare intently at the goth kid. "No! You can't tell anybody about this! That- That would completely ruin everything I worked for! If anybody..." Bebe began to trail off. While she stared at the goth kid, he stared right back at her, and she began to feel her old fear crawl up her spine.

These kids knew nothing of consequences. They felt no fear towards punishment. She remembered hearing a rumor that they killed the vampire kid, Mike Makowski. Or at least make him "disappear". She would do best not to piss them off. She was already smoking their cigarettes, it would probably be best not to push her luck.

"They are. But that means you've had them before. They can't just be addicting when you haven't had one." Dylan sighed. "I don't even want to know." When she answered his next question, he shook his head. "You're lying. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" He asked, looking at the ground. Dylan looked back up at her. "You know there's no one to tell- I don't talk to anyone in our beyond South Park.

Bebe shrugged, wanting to tell the story anyway. "After I was banned from cough syrup, I saw my mom smoking some of these and stole a couple of hers. So what? I heard they relieve stress!" Bebe sighed, leaning against the wall to get a bit more comfortable. "Works like a charm." Then Bebe turned her head to look down at Dylan. "What? No, I don't think you're stupid! Why do you care so much anyway?" She took another puff of her cigarette, closing her eyes. "But with that one I guess you're right. I'm sure I can trust you. Besides," Bebe opened one eye slightly. "Without you there is no secret. So I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Hm," Dylan answered simply, having talked so much in one day is throat hurt. He frowned at the next answer... Uh, question. This time when he answered, his voice cracked. "Everyone is afraid of us- that's your reason, right?" He forced out, and then nodding in reply to the next statement.

Bebe decided to leave the conversation at that. She came to smoke, not talk. But when she heard his next question, she turned to look at him in surprise. Was she really that easy to read? Ugh, she used to be so good at this!

"I... uh..." She couldn't think of an excuse. "Yeah. I- I guess I am a little. But with what you did to that Mike kid... And Hot topic. I would think any sane person would be scared of you guys." She took in a deep breath of smoke, trying hard to forget her worries.

"We just sent him off somewhere- it was only to stop the stupid people from calling us vampfags. And Hot Topic is where they were all coming from." Dylan said, then refused to talk anymore, from his aching throat.

Bebe turns to look at him, terrified. She had heard rumors about these things, but she never had any solid evidence. Now here's the criminal himself confessing to the crime!

She decided to keep the silence, not even sure she WANTED to talk to this person anymore. I mean, he endangered lives with that fire! And who knows where Mike is now?

She looked at Dylan through her hair. He was dangerous...

* * *

_... and she liked it...  
_

**Haha that's my imagination talking. XD **

**I'll probably update it again when we get a little farther. ^^  
**

**Well thanks for reading! =D **

**Oh and in case anyone was wondering, Fayeth is an OC that is friends with Bebe who likes to burn things. So Bebe asked if she could use her lighter.  
**

**And thanks to "Insanity-Girl" Hazaas! We made the second BEBExDYLAN story on FF! =DD  
**

**~review plz ;)  
**


	2. Follow

**Haha okay, this is an RP that I did with this awesome person "Insanity-girl" on DeviantART. =D**

**I was Bebe, and she's Dylan/Red goth. We just commented back to each others' comments, and that's how we made the whole story, so sorry if it's a bit choppy...  
**

* * *

Dylan stood up quietly, staring at her. For a split second, he grinned, but he wiped it off of his face.

Bebe stayed in the dark corner, smoking and not even considering leaving. Her cigarette was coming closer to becoming useless, but she made a conscious decision to use her cigarette until it was completely gone. She was still scared to ask for another.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she saw through her hair that Dylan was standing up, keeping his gaze locked with hers the whole time. For just a moment, she thought she saw him smile, but before she could really tell, it was gone. It must've just been her imagination...

"Where are you going?" She asked, hoping to stall. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to be alone, or if she just didn't want him to leave.

Dylan coughed awkwardly, only making his throat burn more. He really hoped she hadn't seen that... emotion he showed. He hadn't smiled in-... since he was a child. He started to talk. "School is almost over. We go to Henrietta's house after school." He said. He threw out the cigarette he had and got another, lighting it. He pulled out a second and handed it to Bebe.

Bebe looked up at him when Dylan coughed. She had to choke back a 'you okay?' That's not what he wanted to hear, so she didn't bother. Besides, he looked upset. Well, he always looks upset. But somehow, this was... different.

She heard what he said, but she didn't quite comprehend it. All she heard was 'I'm leaving.' Looking down, she saw his outstretched hand, and the cigarette concealed inside. It looked almost like a parting gift for her, before he left. She placed her hand on his, and took the cigarette from it.

"Th-Thanks." She murmured. But she didn't bring the cigarette to her lips, she just held it for a moment. She didn't want to lose it yet.

"I'm going home; for once." Dylan said, walking in one direction. As if he refused to tell her, he kind of motioned her to come with him. He continued to walk, leaving it on her if she would follow.

Bebe watched him as he turned around and started walking. But then he stopped for a moment, and she thought she saw his hand move, almost as if he was inviting her to come with him, but the idea seemed... almost impossible. But she could've sworn that's what he did.

"BEBE!" At the sound of her name being called, Bebe turned and saw Wendy and Red wandering around the playground. They were calling out her name, looking for her.

And out of the corner of her eye she saw Dylan start to walk again. He was walking away.

Bebe took one last look at her friends, then ran to catch up with Dylan, leaving them behind

Dylan walked as if she wasn't there, leaving the school gates and continuing across the road. He wanted to say something- but he's not going to conform to something so stupid. He heard her footsteps trailing behind him and her friends calling out her name. He didn't think she'd actually follow her. He still heard the girls calling out her name; probably giving them strange looks.

Whatever.

Bebe looked at Dylan as she walked, trailing a bit behind him so she could follow. He didn't acknowledge her presence as she walked with him. Maybe he didn't even know she was there. Maybe she had just imagined the sign, and she was just following him. Once he realized she was there, he would think she was just a creepy stalker and never talk to her again, slamming the door in her face. Bebe visibly winced at the idea.

She used what self-control she had left to not turn back and look at her friends. What if they turned and saw her, walking with this goth kid. No doubt they would say something. And what would she say then? Bebe sighed, but she just kept ignoring their calls. That was a problem for later. Right now she was going to keep following Dylan.

About 10 minutes later- a fairly good distance away from the school, at that- he turned around. "Didn't think you would follow- conformist." He mumbled, and stopped to wait for Bebe. He turned just as she looked in thought; like she was wincing for some reason.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, flicking his hair out of his face.

Bebe looked up quickly in surprise, almost squeaking at the surprise of hearing Dylan talking to her. But she was glad that he wasn't surprised she was there. Maybe he did invite her.

What's wrong with me? Oh god there was something wrong with me? "uh.. nothing." Why was he worried?

She liked that idea, and when she saw that Dylan was still looking at her, she smiled at him. And she worked to make sure that it was her special smile, the one she always got complements for. Then she remembered this was a GOTH kid, and he didn't like smiles. Or girls smiling at him. Immediately she swallowed her smile.

"Hm." Dylan replied. A moment later, when he saw Bebe smile at him, he turned around. "Tch. Conformist." He said; hating that he was... conforming to this(or however you would say that). A moment later they arrived at his house. It was empty- his parent's probably out getting drunk, being in jail, out at a club... anywhere but there. He pushed the door open after unlocking it, and stood at the doorway to wait for Bebe.

Bebe saw the look on Dylan's face before he turned away. It was an expression that could only be described as disgusted.

"Tch. Conformist." He muttered, but she could still hear him. Why did she have to be so STUPID sometimes? Bebe thought to herself. Soon enough they arrived at his house, and she looked at the place. It looked... kinda nice. Maybe a little shabby, but that wasn't unusual in South Park.

They walked up to the door and Dylan opened it, then stepped aside to let Bebe in first.

"Oh... uh... thanks." She muttered, unsure of what would be okay to say, then stepped inside. "So... uh..." She turned her head to look at Dylan as he came in. "Do you want to go to your room or something?"

"Hm." Dylan replied, not being one to say anything so nice as 'your welcome'. When she stepped in and asked about going to his room, he didn't respond and went to his room. When he walked inside there was almost nothing in it. A bed with black covers on it, and a black dresser with various things on top. A journal, a few packs of cigarettes, two more lighters. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and then he opened them and he turned to Bebe.

She let him lead the way, wondering where they were going. She followed him across his house, and when they stopped she stepped into a room that was completely black. She didn't miss the cartons of cigarettes on the dresser. This was Dylan's room alright.

It made her miss color. Bebe was so used to her room, she never really thought a room could look so different. But as she looked around she saw a sense of... originality in it. She had never seen anything like this place before, and she was interested.

Bebe turned to look at Dylan, and she caught him with his eyes closed. She just stared at him, wondering what he was thinking about.

Then suddenly his eyes were open and staring at her. Bebe was overcome with a light blush and a overbearing need to smoke.

Reaching into her pocket for the lighter and cigarette, she asked, "Can we smoke in this room?" Without waiting for a response, she lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale in, absorbing the smoke.

In response to her question, Dylan threw his empty pack in the corner of the room. It was now noticed that a large pile of empty cigarette packs was growing larger in that one corner. He walked over to his small dresser and he took a new pack, ripping off the plastic around the outside, and taking the cigarette. Dylan lit it and sat on his bed, smoking the cigarette.

Bebe took in another deep breath of smoke. She watched Dylan sit on the bed, then made her way and sat down next to him. For a minute, they just sat there together, smoking. Bebe wanted to say something. Anything. But she cursed herself for not having anything to say.

"Well, thanks for letting me come over. I'm glad I don't have to go home, so I can smoke a bit."

"Hm, yeah." Dylan replied, turning his head to look at her after the moment of silence.

Bebe mentally flipped a table. That was so STUPID! The best she could come up with? She took a long, stressed smoke from her cigarette, then let her back fall onto the bed, lying down. She just lied there for a minute, smoking and thinking how stupid she was. But something kept nipping at her skin. A slight idea, that kept her wondering.

She pulled herself back up and looked at Dylan. "Why did you invite me over anyway?"

Dylan watched her fall back on the bed. "Because." He said. He never was a person of many words, and that certainly was not going to change because of a conformist. "Why do you ask?"

Bebe just stared at him as he spoke. He seemed so... uninterested in everything that was going on. She smirked, I guess that's reasonable, saying as how he's really not interested. She thought.

Bebe shrugged. "I don't know, I was just wondering. It seemed odd that you just invite me over for a smoke. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining."

"Why do you think that?" Dylan said boredly, not trying sound anything but uninterested. He looked forward and stared at his wall for a moment, and then he looked back at Bebe. "Why did you ditch your friends?"

Bebe just shrugged again. "I mean, we've never really met before, I didn't even know your name before today. And yet here I am, in ur bedroom, smoking a cigarette."

But the next question caught her off guard, she looked away from Dylan, her eyes widening. "Uh..." Now that she though back at it, she didn't know WHY she had ditched her friends. It had... never really come across her before. "Because... well... uh... I- I hang out with them every day. I thought it would be a nice change of pace if I hung out with you for once..." She didn't think it was a lie, it didn't seem like one. But something about it just wasn't, the truth...

"No one has 'ever really met me'. You approached me; not the other way around." Dylan muttered.

"Go on." He said to her next answer. He realized how conformist that sounded and he shook his head as if he didn't say that. "Eh, whatever."

"Oh... well, I guess that's true." Bebe looked down 'you approached me'... was that a bad thing? She guessed it was, she thought, Who wants a crazy girl following them around? "By hanging out with you, does that mean I've met you yet?" she really wanted it to be true.

G- Go on..? She hadn't expected that... Because to go into further detail would be to touch the truth. And that wasn't part of the plan. But Bebe just smirked that idea off. To stick to the plan would be no fun. She hated the fucking plan. Then against her common sense, she began to speak.

"Well, I just thought... you know... spending a day with you would be more... fun interesting then going with my friends." Bebe regretted that sentence the minute she said it. Okay, stick to the plan. In a desperate attempt to save her soul, she shrugged off her sentence as if it was no big deal...

"Obviously." Dylan flicked some hair out of his face, frowning.

"And how am I more interesting?" He looked at her and showed no emotion.

Bebe kept her smile away, remembering the last time she didn't, but she was beaming on the inside. That was... just absolutely prefect. But she dropped at the next question.

Uh... how was she supposed to answer that? "Because... well... I guess I've just never hung out with you before. I hang out with my friends almost every day." Seems legit. But with Dylan you never know. She cursed herself for liking such a confusing person.

"...whatever." Dylan grumbled, not caring much for the actual answer. He had realized it was not the whole answer. She's just so obvious.  
Bebe just sat there for a minute, looking at Dylan. She took in another deep breath on smoke, and blew it out. She didn't know what to think of this guy. She wondered what was going through his head.

She had always prided herself on knowing almost everything about everyone. But she didn't know anything about this guy. Before today, she didn't even know his name! She had to ask one of the teachers for a class record, and just looked for 4 names she didn't recognize.

Even then she guessed which boy name he was. She was just lucky to get it right.

He was intriguing. Normally in less than half this time, she knows a person's name, last name, and at least one secret they've never told anybody else. And by now she could normally read their thoughts if she tried, depending on their facial expressions.

But his were blank. They were always blank. And so far, she didn't know shit about this guy.

Dylan stared at Bebe for a long moment. She's been silent for so long, and she definitely has not been speaking the full truth. "You aren't very good at hiding the truth." For some reason, he just noticed how close Bebe sat next to him. He already assumed she liked him, and he would confirm it somehow...

Bebe just stared down into her lap, only looking up at the ceiling to let out the smoke in her mouth, then looked back down. Then she heard his voice speak to her.

"You aren't very good at hiding the truth."

Really? That's funny, she'd always assumed she was. She did pretty often, and people usually believe her.

"And why do you say that?" As she spoke she turned her head to look up at him. When she looked completely up at him, she saw he was staring right back. She directly in his eyes. When they were looking straight at each other, she noticed their faces were really close...  
She didn't dare move away.

Dylan remained staring at her, emotionless. "You're just... Obvious." This was so odd. Dylan was nothing like how he used to be... He hated everyone of the girls and boys of South Park Elementary, and somehow it changed. He would never let a girl follow him home... He wouldn't be seen with someone other than the other goth kids. And now he was sitting this close to a girl he tells everyone he hates; that he doesn't care about. Why is this changing? Odd...

Bebe heard him. Obvious? Was she really that transparent? She had never met a person who claimed to know her so well, see her so easily, especially when she couldn't read him at all. As she saw thoughts pass through his eyes, she thought she saw a slight moment of uncertainty dawn across his face. But before she could really tell, it was gone.

"Oh really? Obvious?" She asked, though she didn't really care about what either of them said at the moment. As subtly as she could, she inched a bit closer to him on the bed.

Without answering, he continued to stare at her. As she moved closer, if he wasn't so good at hiding emotions, he would have been blushing. Why was she so interested in him..? She had Clyde... Connor... And probably many more. Why was this what happened? Her friends know all about her crush on me; it wasn't long after I assumed it myself. And this is what would confirm it; what would confirm that she liked him, and he liked her. "Tch... Conformist." Dylan mumbled, leaning forward the little space they had left between their heads and a moment later... He found himself doing one of the most conformist things he had ever done- He was kissing Bebe.

* * *

**haha god I still love this! WE MADE MORE PEOPLE! =D yay We've probably got chapter 3 up already, we've been rping almost nonstop for like 3 days XD We're obsessed. **

**And thanks to "Insanity-Girl" Hazaas! We made the second BEBExDYLAN story on FF! =DD  
**

**haha i repost this because the first time i edited terribly! ^^; It's ok, problem solved!  
**

**~review plz ;)  
**


	3. Talking to That Blonde Girl

**Haha okay, this is an RP that I did with this awesome person "Insanity-girl" on DeviantART. =D**

**I was Bebe, and she's Dylan/Red goth. We just commented back to each others' comments, and that's how we made the whole story, so sorry if it's a bit choppy...  
**

* * *

Bebe almost pulled back in surprise when his lips lightly touched hers. She had expected it was her job to make the first move, but the second he kissed her she fell into it, forgetting everything she had previously planned. She closed her eyes and kept kissing him. His breath tasted like smoke, and though it probably would've turned most people away, to her it was intoxicating. She never wanted to pull away.

'Why is this happening?..' Dylan thought. This is stupid... If the other goth kids- no, if anyone else ever found out about this, what would be said ? Not like he cared, but he didn't need anymore nicknames; any attention to be brought to him. And who knows; this will spread faster than a forest fire if even one person found out. This is so conformist; only he won't believe it is.

Dylan stopped his train of thought and pulled away from Bebe, and getting off of his bed . He walked out of his door to his room and out of his house without saying anything, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink.

Bebe was upset when Dylan pulled away, but the look on his face when she looked into it was frightening. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she just watched him stand up, too stunned to stop him. He turned away from her and just walked out. Once the door was slammed shut, Bebe came to her senses.

What the hell just happened? She was kissing Dylan, and then he just... left. Oh hell no! Bebe stood up and started running after him, catching him only moments after she had left the house. She grabbed his arm and forced him to turn and look at her. But the minute she saw his face again, she melted. In a sudden, desperate following of her instincts, Bebe grabbed Dylan's shirt and tried to pull him into another kiss.

Dylan only made it a few steps onto his driveway. He knew she had followed him, so he said, "You can go hom-" As soon as he started talking, he was spun around and looking at Bebe again. He didn't force himself away- he probably couldn't anyways.

Then something really stupid was done... he was standing outside of his house... in the open; where anyone could see... and he was kissing one of the most conformist girls he knew. Again.

She had managed to pull him into his grasp again, and before she could conduct the situation she was kissing him again. But she was okay with that.  
This time was different, and they both pulled apart in an equal agreement at the same time. Bebe slowly opened her eyes to stare into his. She could swear she could see something in them this time. Bebe was still holding onto his shirt, and she was still only inches from his face. And she was okay with that.

Dylan tried to continue his emotionless look; but several emotions crept through. Disgust; embarrasment; too many to list. He silently prayed no one saw this. When Bebe opened her eyes, he nearly stepped back again... That's what he hated. The emotion on her behalf. After a few long moments, he turned around, shaking his head to rid of conformist emotions. Why... What..? This was too strange; too conformist. Why did he allow it?

Bebe didn't bother looking away, holding his gaze until he looked away. And when he turned around, she reached out to grab his arm, to keep him from running away again, but before she actually touched him, she hesitated, then pulled it down again. She couldn't just hold him here.

The silence gripped them both, not because they had nothing to say, because they had too much to think about. But Bebe Stevens wasn't about thinking. Bebe was about doing.

"What now?" A simple question escaped her lips, but it was a powerful two words.

Dylan stood for a long while with his back turned to Bebe. When she finally spoke, he had to think about what she said.

What now?

Yeah... What now...? What he had to do now was make sure Bebe told no one of this. Instead he shrugged his shoulders; obviously not wanting to answer the question.

She sighed, not exactly sure why she had expected an answer from him. She almost never got one.

"Well, we have to do something..." She muttered, thinking through every situation. They almost never ended well.

Dylan rolled his eyes and walked down his driveway, and when he reached the edge of his street, he began to walk down the street. He didn't need to tell Bebe not to follow him; she probably would anyways. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

Bebe just watched him walk away. Every second he got farther... Bebe just took in a deep breath and followed him. She didn't need to know where he was going. In fact, she didn't really care. She just kept following him.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. How did she let things get so far out of control? She should've stuck to the plan. Things would've been so much better off. This was just too spontaneous, too stressful. She instantly regretted leaving her cigarette squashed on the floor.

Dylan picked up speed slightly, and searched his pocket for a cigarette. Damn... He didn't have any on him. He sighed. A second later, a car sped down the street. It would have hit him if they didn't notice him, but they swerved out of the way just in time. He wasn't suicidal or anything, but...  
He just hoped talking to that blonde girl... He would never have to again.

* * *

**Okay, this is the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, it'll be longer next time. I know because it's right here. I'm gonna post all them right now, so here we go! =D**

**It gets pretty intense! =3**

**~review plz ;)  
**


	4. Another One

**Haha okay, this is an RP that I did with this awesome person "Insanity-girl" on DeviantART. =D**

**I was Bebe, and she's Dylan/Red goth. We just commented back to each others' comments, and that's how we made the whole story, so sorry if it's a bit choppy...  
**

* * *

Bebe had to walk a bit faster to keep up with him, she didn't want to lose him. But still she hesitated before crossing the street. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a car coming down the street, and she stopped to watch it pass by. But she saw that Dylan didn't stop. He just kept walking in front of the car. What the hell was he thinking?

Bebe was about to call out his name and run after him to try to get him to move, but before she could the car swerved out of the way and just narrowly missed him. Once the car had passed, Bebe wasted no time running past him, turning around and walking backwards to talk to him.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" She asked, using her arms to express her emotions. "Are you fucking suicidal? Did you not see that car almost hit you? What the HELL were you doing?" Bebe screamed at him, fueled by worry. What if he had been hit? What if she hadn't been there when it happened?

Dylan continued walking as if nothing happened until Bebe found her way in front of him. He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Of course I saw the car. I'm not fucking stupid." His voice had raised a bit. "Why does it matter to you?" He sounded angrier than he had anytime before. "Fuck off, conformist." He waved his hand in a 'shoo' gesture. This whole situation was stupid. That she bothered to approach him, that he bothered to let her follow him, that he had... Stupid. This all was just stupid.

Bebe scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Of coarse it matters to me! I'm not going to let you get killed by a damned car! I thought you of all people, since you know me so well, would understand that!" She was just arguing with him now, Bebe could almost feel the flames in her eyes. How DARE he think I don't care? Bebe thought. She wasn't entirely sure why this got her so wound up, but this got under her skin and she wasn't letting go without a fight.  
When he shooed her off, she just slapped his hand down. There was no way she was leaving him now.

Dylan glared at Bebe when she slapped his hand away. "Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Dylan turned around. "I don't even care anymore. Just leave. Stop bothering me." His voice was louder than it had ever been, and he showed emotion now; and all that it was... Was anger. He couldn't believe how absolutely horrible this ended. He began to walk in the direction he was turned in.

Bebe could see the anger in his eyes, and she could only mirror his glare. He was boiling her blood, she could feel it spinning through her body, angering every inch of her. She couldn't believe how absolutely horrible this ended. Bebe should've stuck to the plan, but instead she let him under her skin, and now all she could do was be angry.

"You can't make me leave!" She countered. Her back hit up against a tree, and when she looked around she just noticed they were in the forest. She turned around and started walking forward, but still keeping up with Dylan.

Dylan's hands clenched into fists. He had no intention of hitting her, he just tried to control his anger. "Stop following me! I should have never spoken to you, you're just a stupid blonde bitch!" Right now, he wanted nothing more than just being able to sit in silence somewhere with a pack of cigarettes and his lighter; nothing else. No one else. But instead he had one of the preppiest girls on his tail, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of her.

Her eyes widened when he spoke.

Bebe had been called many things before. Whore, slut, idiot, skank, and in fact stupid blonde bitch was a popular one. Being called that was something she got used to a long time ago. But... something about what just happened got to her.

_I should've never spoken to you!_

She stopped walking, she couldn't anymore.

_You're just a stupid blonde bitch!_

Dylan's fists shook as he clenched them. "Finally!" He just continued to walk. "Go back to Clyde- I'm sure you will be useful there!" Dyl walked past the many trees, hoping this was a dream.

This shit was not happening.

It couldn't be.

Bebe just stared at Dylan as he walked away. She couldn't do anything else.

Her brain took longer then it normally would to process what he was saying to her. Then she heard it.

_Go back to Clyde- I'm sure you will be useful there! _

He... he brought Clyde into this... How did he know? She felt her body shake at this.

She found herself screaming. "I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A CAR!" She cried out, her eyes shut tight, tears threatening her.

Dylan flicked his hand while watching, dismissing her idea. "Tch, conformist." He made sure to lower his voice; even though he was so angry. He stopped walking, half expecting for Bebe to come running along after him. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to or not.

But whatever. This is a win-win situation. If he liked her; to make her happy, she could go to Clyde. If he didn't, she could leave him alone and pester Clyde.

Bebe just stood there, fighting tears, for just a minute or two. But a few stray tears escaped, glossing her cheeks. She could just barely hear the fading footsteps of Dylan as he walked away.

Things were better this way. And maybe then, she could go back to the way things used to be...

Before Dylan.

She considered taking Dylan up on his offer. To go see Clyde. Maybe Clyde could cheer her up. But the more she thought about it, the more it annoyed her. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to sit alone outside, holding her pillow and smoking a cigarette. Dammit she wanted a cigarette.

THE NEXT DAY

It was such a relief to have a full pack of cigarettes, such a relief to be sitting behind the school in silence like nothing ever happened while all the other kids were in school. Sadly, most of the day had already passed and kids were going to be flooding outside for recess soon. He was... Relieved that he had not seen Bebe all day. Yesterday was just a horrible occurrence... Just; a nightmare.

He wasn't even sure if he felt bad or not.

Dylan stared at the door to the school. Any minute, his silence would be ruined by the lot of conformist assholes in the school. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Bebe looked at her friends, who were enjoying a nice conversation without her. She had finished her lunch a long time ago, and though she knew she wasn't up to having a solid conversation with anyone, she made an effort to look involved.

As a leader, Bebe had learned how to hide her insecurities well. She had always made an effort to keep people off what she didn't want them on, and she was really good at it. If anyone knew that she had actually kissed Dylan, after what happened with Clyde and what's still happening with Conner, she would never live it down. Though a few select people knew she liked him, a petty crush is different from a full on kiss.

Bebe was lost in depressing thoughts of different possibilities when she felt a sharp edge poke her side. She turned her head to see Red looking at her with a devious look in her eyes.

"So... Bebe... this might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw you and that goth kid... uh... whatever his name is, leave school together yesterday..." Rebecca stared at Bebe, intrigued at what she would say. Some of the other girls, not previously knowing of this juicy piece of gossip, giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Wendy joined in on the conversation. "I remember seeing that too, what about that, Bebe?" Soon enough the whole table was staring at her.

"Well... uh..." Bebe hadn't expected anyone to bring it up. She was hoping to forget the whole experience, just go on with her life as if nothing had happened. She hadn't expected WITNESSES!

Before she could really say anything, the loud bell announced for recess to begin, and Bebe could've been more thankful.

"Wow look at that! Time for recess!" Bebe took this opportunity to leave the cafeteria as quickly as possible. Maybe if she was lucky she could avoid her friends until tomorrow too, until most of them had forgotten about this whole experience.

Dylan closed his eyes to savor the last amount of silence he would get for about another 30 minutes. None of the goth kids had spoken to one another after they took their spots behind the school; much unlike Bebe's group. The school door pushed open, and to his surprise the first one out was... Bebe. She was alone; also a surprise. He silently hoped none of her friends knew anything... He didn't need any more girls on his trail right now...

She's so stupid... Her friends probably do know... Something. At least that she followed me home. He just hoped more than anything no one would bother him today.

Dylan just wanted it to be him and his thoughts.

Bebe ran through the playground, trying to get away from the group. She ran around the school, slipping past that crazy old bat who always monitored the playground, and hid in a dark corner of the playground that no one really went. She looked around. It was completely empty. Good. Bebe pulled out a cigarette, the last that she had stolen from her mom, and lit it. It was amazingly risky, but she didn't care. That was WAY too much stress for a 2 minute period.

- WITH DYLAN -

After Bebe had mysteriously disappeared on the playground, Red assumed control of the group of girls, and lead them over to the only other person who could give them any information, because clearly Bebe wasn't going to.

Soon enough Red and the others had arrived, all standing in front of the four goth kids, who were all doing their best to ignore them. But one of them was doing an especially terrible job.

"Hey, you! Red goth...? Whatever. You!" Rebecca pointed at the kid with red hair. Some of the girls in the back giggled to each other. "What happened with Bebe yesterday?"

You have got to be kidding me... Dylan thought, sighing. "That's not my name." He mumbled, clearly agitated with the nickname he had been called for so long. It always pissed him off. "Nothing happened; not of your concern, anyways. So you lot of conformists can just turn back around and go away." He put a hand out slightly and tapped the cigarette he currently had in his hand. Ashes from the cigarette fell to the ground. "Bye." Dylan said, waving them off.

Bebe wasn't sure exactly how she did it. Maybe it was because she was so desperate. She had only been able to steal one from her mom, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get away from it for much longer. Maybe it was just because she was so worried about her friends. They were often irrational, and poking their noses in places they didn't belong could be defiantly dangerous. But whatever the reason, she had already managed to burn out her entire cigarette down to the bud. Dammit.

Bebe got to her feet. She needed another one.

-WITH DYLAN-

"Oh come-on! Tell us!" Heidi pleaded from behind Red. A chorus of approving noises sounded from the rest of the squealing girls.

"You know guys, maybe they do deserve some privacy..." Wendy stated, "It is kinda their business..." But Wendy was quickly pushed away and out of the group and the girls kept on pestering Dylan.

"HEEEY! What are you guys doing?" Bebe's voice sounded from behind the girls, and she pushed to the front. When she was up she caught her gaze with Dylan's, but he looked away immediately, and she turned around to face the girls. "Are you guys looking for the story? I hope you know you're not going to get it from him!" Bebe giggled.

"Look, just give me a minute with Dylan and I'll tell you girls the whole story later, Kay?" Some of the girls squealed, but as a whole Red lead them away, gossiping and telling them to "give them some privacy".

Bebe then turned around again to face Dylan. She could guess what he was thinking, but she put it off. "Don't worry I'm not here for that. I just want another one."

* * *

**You guys like this? Haha idk i do. I think this is pretty cute! =D**

******Well, I'm gonna keep going. There's still MUCH more story to upload. =D**

**~review plz ;)**


	5. Making his point

**yoyoyo!  
**

**Guess who's not dead!**

**(it's me)**

**I'm back and I thought I'd update this. lmao we've already completely finished the story. ^^**

**But because this coupling is so rare, and nobody really looks them up, I decided to spread out my updates. So at the very least some interested and open minded persons will find it in the newest stories and go "WHAAAAT? I SHOULD READ THIS!"**

**And then they will be enlightened. **

**So yeah. THANK YOU FOR UR SUPPORT YOU GUYS! 3 YOU ALL! X33**

* * *

"If I do, you had better keep those squealing things away from me. And don't ask me for more, I'm tired of you too." Dylan reached in the pack propped up beside him and he handed her one. "Stupid blonde bitch." He grumbled under his breath. None of this would have happened if it weren't for her. Dyl looked behind Bebe, and barely a few feet away they stood squealing and freaking out about who-even-knows-what. What more are you supposed to expects from a bunch of conformist girls?

"Uh... excuse me? Those "squealing things" are my friends!" Bebe scoffed. "And don't worry about it, I'm sick of you too!" Bebe snatched the cigarette from Dylan, and quickly slipped it into her pocket, careful not to let any of her friends see what she just took from him.  
Bebe could easily hear her friends behind her, gossiping about what was going on at this very second. She knew if it was anyone else up here, she would be with them, giggling and gossiping like there was no tomorrow.

She heard Dylan mumble something, a short statement, and though she couldn't make out what it was word for word, it sent electricity through her, and she knew what it was. Before turning away, Bebe knelt down right in front of him, only about a foot from his face. She could hear the squeals of her friends get louder as they watched her get an few inches closer.

"I hope you get run over by a car." She whispered, loud enough so only he could hear, then dropped a dollar bill in his lap, stood up and walked away.

"Whatever." Dylan said, rolling his eyes. He took the crumpled up dollar from his lap and pushed it into his pocket. This isn't right. What the fuck.. What is right anymore? Dyl sighed and stood up, not acknowledging anyone as he did so, and he followed Bebe. "You can't be serious, conformist." He mumbled. Dylan grabbed her arm before she turned the corner to the other side of the school. This was in plain sight of everyone, but whatever. "Stop being so..." Dylan quickly picked over his words and he finished his sentence. "...foolish. You probably wish anything but this was happening, huh? Tch, sometimes, you need to chill the fuck out." Dylan sighed a moment, then he pulled her towards the side of the school, and he stood in front of her, staring at her intently.

Bebe just stared right back at him. She refused to look away from him. She didn't even know if they had been lead away from the public eye yet, but to be honest she didn't really care. Right now Dylan and Bebe were the only two people she needed to be there.

"I guess you might be right there," She replied. "I do wish that anything but this was happening. My life was perfectly fine before you had really anything to do with it. Then just like that everything was fucked up." Bebe stared intently back at Dylan. "But I'm in way too deep to back out now."

"So, what will you do now?" She asked. "You have me right where you want me, don't you? And you know what I want. So what are you going to do?" Just behind Dylan, Bebe could see Clyde. He must've followed them or something, because he was staring right back at them, probably wondering the same thing she is.

What's he gonna do next?

Dylan put his hands on Bebe's shoulders. "My life has basically gone downhill as well. As horrible- or, as sad as my life looked before, was not as bad as this. I hated you. You are everything I hate in a person. You are a prep, a cheerleader, you gossip every moment you're around another girl. You've gone out with so many boys at our school. You pissed me off much more than anyone else did. I don't know what the fuck happened, but it's fucking stupid." He sighed. "As much as that boy... Clyde really likes you, and I hate seeing the stupid thing you all call love fall into place." Dylan just stood there, frowning. He didn't say anything else.

Bebe thought through what he said. He hated her. It seemed to her like he felt nothing but hate towards her. She didn't like that idea, that Dylan hated her. She never thought she was that bad of a person, but the way Dylan was talking about her you would think she killed people for fun! And the worst part was she couldn't deny anything that Dylan was saying about her. Maybe it was true, and she had to accept it. Dylan hated her.

"You hated me?" Bebe smirked, grabbing the front his shirt. "What changed?"

"A lot of fucking things." Dylan answered, rolling his eyes. To get off the topic, he said, "Like you could deny any of those things I said, hm?" He hated being on the topic of both of them. Dylan smirked slightly, but cut the emotion off his face. "You're still a stupid blonde bitch."

Bebe's heart soared. It was an emotionless statement at best, but she knew that was the best she was going to get and DAMMIT she was going to enjoy it. There was a flash of a smirk on his face before he dropped it, but she knew it was there. Though she saw no emotion on his face, she knew they were there. She used the grip she had gained on his shirt to pull him closer to her.

"No... I guess I can't deny any of them. But still, you can't deny that you like me," She mumbled. "delusional conformist douche." Bebe kept her voice very quiet as she spoke, as if to enclose everybody else out except the two of them.

"Delusional conformist douche."

"Is that what I am?.." Dylan said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Is that all that I am to you?" Everything he needed to know, he was going to find out with one conformist act. Dylan smirked, this time it did not leave his face. "Do you mean it when you say you hope I get hit by a car?"

"I meant what I said, you infact piss me off more than anyone does." He chuckled quietly, waiting for answers.

"Is that all you want to be to me?" Bebe mumbled, close enough so that she didn't need to talk any louder. She could read his face now, his smirk, he didn't let it down. But no matter what his face read, she wouldn't have stopped what she was doing. She pulled him a bit closer then smirked, mirroring his. "No, I don't, stupid boy."

"and I know you do."

Dylan didn't say anything, he just stared at her. After a long few seconds, Dylan chuckled under his breath. "You really are stupid." He was unaware of any witnesses; anyone but the two of them. This probably looked very strange to anyone who followed; Dylan had his hands on her shoulders and she was pulling him closer to her by the front of his shirt. Dylan knew how bad this could end- but this had been bugging him; he just... Had to. How conformist.

As close as they were, he just barely leaned forward.

And just like that they were kissing again. Bebe had let the background fall away, and put on hand behind his head, keeping her grasp on his shirt.  
They pulled apart for just a breath, but Bebe used his shirt to pull him into another before he could get far. Then Bebe pulled away and just looked back at Dylan. At this moment she didn't hear anything, see anyone. It was just Dylan and Bebe.

Dylan stared at her for what seemed like forever, then he looked away from her. "I made my point, conformist." He muttered, praying silently no one saw that. He turned around and he saw a few people... Not what he wanted to see.

Bebe frowned. "Nice to know you've 'made your point'." She sneered. She had always imagined having some kind of dramatic relationship, starting off with a heated kiss in some secluded place, then a romantic one in the playground. She just never imagined her prince to be... Dylan. And she had imagined that everything would fall into place once they kissed. This was not what she had in mind.

She saw him stare off away from her, catching glances with some of the witnesses, who were gaping at the odd pair kissing in the playground. She put her hand under his chin and drew his attention to back to her. Despite everything that she had believed in, every part of her reputation that she worked so hard at, she spoke to him. "They don't matter right now." She muttered. "This is about us."

Dylan frowned. "Don't touch me! And there is no 'us'." Dyaln grumbled, glaring at the witnesses they got. I'm so fucking stupid. Dylan thought. What the fuck am I trying to say? He desperately wanted to be away from the school so he could talk to Bebe... With no one watching. He could guarantee that this... Event would be spread as fast as a forest fire. "Keep everyone who saw's mouth shut." Dylan growled, and he began to walk towards the street to leave school.

Bebe just stared back at him. He barked at her, then growled an order and turned around and walked away. She considered turning the opposite direction and leaving, maybe never coming back.

Suddenly she realized she was just standing there, now completely alone, clenching her fists. Looking around, she saw everyone was staring at.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" She screeched, not thinking twice about anything. If not everyone at the playground was staring at her, they were now.

Maybe it was the fire in her eyes, maybe it was the fact that this is Bebe, and most of the school knows she carries a knife in her back pocket. But either way, most of the people turned around or walked away, leaving her to her business.

She turned and stalked, in the opposite direction of Dylan, but after a few feet she growled, turned around, then followed his footprints, just now arriving to meet him outside of school.

This is so fucking stupid. Dylan sighed, and he saw Bebe come into view. He walked towards her, frowning. "The fuck-" He said when he reached her. "-makes you think any love can come from someone like me?!" Someone like me... Just a substitute for the word goth. Why did this happen? He would love to just go back to normal, never speaking to her again. Her friends would never say anything. Nothing would have happened.

Bebe didn't listen to a word he said. Without any hesitation, the moment she got close enough to, she slapped him.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are? Whatever the hell it is you're doing," Bebe stuttered, too angry to properly create words. "I- I have no idea what the FUCK it is! You've just been messing with my head, and I have no FUCKING idea why!" She screeched. "But you know what? Take your fucking time figuring it out!" Bebe lifted her foot and smashed it on his, then turned around and began to stalk off, not sure where she was going, but not really giving a shit.

Dylan took a step back in disbelief when she slapped him. As soon as he stepped back, his foot was stepped on by some pretty fucking huge heels. He winced slightly at the pain of it. Seeing Bebe begin to leave pained him worse. What the fuck am I supposed to say?! "H-Hey!" Dylan yelled, attempting to call her back over. He frowned. Ah, the shit you can get yourself into. "Bebe-!" Sigh. This wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

Bebe heard him call after her, but she ignored it. No, FUCK him. He could just deal with the fact that she was walking away!

Before she could get very far she stopped walking. God damnit. "What?" She growled.

"Why are you leaving?" Dylan said, trying to even his anger. His cheek was turning red from Bebe slapping him- it still hurt like hell. He walked over to her, hoping he looked calm.

"Because you're an asshole who doesn't know what he hell he's doing." She grumbled. She refused to turn around and look at him, she just let him talk to her back. "I'm just sick of this, dammit! I should've known this would never work." Her voice weathered away to sad, and she fought letting her emotions take her over again. She couldn't let that happen, she had already decided what she was going to do. She was just going to walk away, and everything was going to go back to normal.

"I am, I know. I don't know what I'm doing." Dylan sighed. "Fine, you don't need to talk to me." He had a pang of sadness striking his words, but he tried not to make it show. "I know I'm an asshole. And of course I have no idea what I'm doing- I've never done this before."

Bebe sighed. It was getting harder to stay mad at him. Dylan had just expressed something she loved to find. Vulnerability. He was just admitting to her his faults. He was admitting he didn't know what to do. And it caught him by the neck.

Bebe hung her head, then turned around to face him, light tears sparkling her eyes. "W- What do you want?" She choked out, her voice sadder then she thought it would be, or she remember it ever being.

"Well, now, I want you to stop crying(or whatever you call it)..." Dylan frowned. I'm an idiot. Why did I tell her that? He grabbed Bebe's arm and frowned.

"What I said is true... Stop making it harder than it is."

Bebe made no move to wipe the tears from her eyes. She just let them slide so gracefully down her cheek.

"What did you say?" She snarled. "That you hate me? Like I said, you don't need to convince me."

She felt him grab onto her arm, stopping her from going anywhere, but she did turn her head away from him. As if maybe that would make him, and everything he did, go away.

"I didn't say I hated you." Dylan said, sighing. "Okay, believe what you want. I said what I said. God; sometimes you're such a conformist." He looked down and let go of her, waiting to see what she would do.

"You do hate me though, don't you?" Bebe didn't move. She couldn't move. She could only wait. Wait for his response.  
She knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"I don't know..." Dylan said simply. "But I'm not going to conform to the world with a yes."

Bebe looked down. It was... better then she expected...

Another tear slid down her cheek. But she was selfish. She still wanted more.

Bebe kept her gaze at the floor, she just... couldn't meet him.

"Look, I know I screwed things up more then I should've. I should've just... kept to myself. I should've just stolen some cigarettes or something. I'm- I'm just gonna..." Bebe tried to push past Dylan.

Dylan wrapped his arms around Bebe when she tried to push past. "No; what happened, happened. There isn't any changing it now." He hid any emotion he was feeling. This was all so stupid...

Bebe stopped cold.

She was so warm. It took her a minute to comprehend what was happening around her, but... he was holding her. His arms were wrapped around her, and she liked it. Slowly, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around him. And she melted into his hug, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know what I want." She mumbled into his ear, "The rest is up to you."

She gave little thought to putting everything in his hands. But she thought it would be the right idea. Maybe everything could work out anyway.

Dylan stared straight ahead, lost in thought for a long moment, until she spoke.

"You know what I want."

"The rest is up to you."

"Hm." is what he replied with, straight-faced.

Bebe closed her eyes. He didn't answer her, so she just enjoyed the silence. She thought she could stay there forever.  
But a loud whistling could be heard, even from where they were, and Bebe jolted her eyes open. She knew that whistle well. She heard it every school day.

Recess was over.

She pulled away from Dylan, looking up at him. Then, unable to hold his emotionless gaze, she looked down. "I... uh... I'd better go..." Then she turned around and began to walk away, slowing down as to let her hand touch his for as long as possible.

"Oh... Uh; you can't skip?" Dylan sighed. She would probably reply with how that would ruin her reputation or something... He just hoped whatever happened he'd be allowed to think... He needed to think; desperately.

Bebe held her gaze with the floor. Did- did he want her to skip with him?

Bebe looked up at him. "I- I guess I could... if you wanted me to. Otherwise I should probably..."

"You can go to class. I don't care."

Bebe couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed. But today had just been one unexpected turn after another. She couldn't be surprised by this. "Oh... o-okay then." She let go of his hand and began walking towards the school.

She tried hard not to let this get to her. Dylan was so confusing, and if she was ever going to talk to her again, she would have to get used to some disappointment.

"Tch." Dylan shook his head and started walking back behind the school.

* * *

**Heeey! Guess what I'm still not dead! =DD**

**Idk why i haven't updated in forever. But I reminded my friend of it, and she started screaming at me to update. It really saddens me that this couple isn't more popular! DX**

**But I guess with two minor characters, what can you expect? **


	6. Note

**Next chapter ya guways! =33**

**enjoyes. This is where it starts to get good. =33**

**I must says (And I'm not sucking up, i promise) Bailey, you are a friggin GENIUS! I think she got Dylan's character pretty well in this scene, saying as how hard it was to stay in character with a story like this. =33 **

**GO RP SKILLZ**

* * *

As Bebe was sitting in class she couldn't help but think about Dylan. What was he doing? How was she supposed to deal with this person?

Everything used to be so easy. Really, She's never met a guy who didn't like her back. With Kyle it was easy to kiss him. And once they kissed he was hers. Clyde asked her out, as did Conner, and those were really the only people she's ever had to worry about. But this... this was beyond anything she's ever done.

She's so confused by this whole thing. She put the decision completely in his hands, but she knew she couldn't wait forever. She let her head fall down onto her desk. God dammit. Why did this one have to be so... COMPLICATED?

Dylan took his place in the back of the school. This whole situation was horrible. He didn't want to deal with this. Dylan earned a few strange looks from the other goth kids. "Don't worry about it." He sighed, frowning. He hated that Bebe decided to dump this all on him. He had a lot to think about.

Bebe felt a poke on her side, and the person next to her passed her a note. On the front, it said "BEBE" and when she opened it up she saw this.

- FROM WENDY -

_**Hey, bebe what's wrong? You seem upset? Is it Dillan?**_

When bebe turned her head, she saw that Wendy was staring at her. She was a good friend to be worried. But Bebe wrote down a simple statement, then passed the note back to Wendy.

When Wendy opened the note again she saw Bebe's reply.

-FROM BEBE-

_**You spelled Dylan wrong.**_

Wendy scribbled some annoyed words onto the paper then passed it back to Bebe. But Bebe didn't even bother to open it before she crumpled it up and stashed it in her pocket to throw away. She didn't want to talk about it.

Bebe looked up at the time. Dammit, how did it go by so fast? It was almost 10 minutes until school ends, and she would have to go outside. Normally this would be a time for celebrating. But then she would have to go outside.

She didn't want to talk about it.

Couldn't she just sit here in class, listening to Mr. Garrison talk about how he saw Mr. Slave in the mall yesterday, and why he's not allowed there anymore?

After a long time, Dylan heard the bell ring. He stood up and walked over to the front of the school, in the shade of a large tree. Several kids rushed out of the school in bliss and excitement... it was Friday. Everyone would be excited. Now they get to go home and relax instead of doing work and paying attention to teachers. It didn't matter for Dylan, though... He glanced around the large crowd for the familiar blonde hair girl.

Bebe took her time packing her materials after the bell rang. In fact she worked to spend an extra several minutes just organizing her backpack. It was already pretty clean, but whatever. It could always be cleaner..? However not long after school let out Wendy walked up to her.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"Look, I- I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Bebe muttered.

"Oh come-on! I'm your best friend! I thought I deserved a special little outlook!" Wendy pleaded. Bebe just looked at her. "I saw what happened with Dylan, and if he's bothering you..." Wendy made a fist with one hand and cupped it with the other, grinning at Bebe. Bebe couldn't help but smile at her good spirit. She laughed as Bebe stood up, taking her backpack with her as the two of them began to exit the school.

"haha oh Wendy! I appreciate the enthusiasm, but really, I'm fine!" Bebe stopped walking, moving to the side to let the crowd pass them.

"You sure?" Wendy turned to Bebe, serious.

"Yes!"

"Well, alright then. I'll see you later, Bebe!" Wendy waved to her and rejoined the crowd, moving on her way outside.

"Bye!" Bebe called back cheerfully, then slumped her shoulders once Wendy was out of sight. Bebe leaned against the wall, not wanting to leave the school yet. She just hid in the corner right next to the front doors of the school and waited until the crowd thinned. If she was lucky she could buy as much time as she needed. It was comfortable, leaning against that wall. If there weren't so many people here she would've taken a smoke.

Bebe looked through the windows, and she thought she saw Dylan there. He was standing there watching the crowd. hm.

"Guess she's not coming." Dylan huffed out loud, catching sight of Bebe's best friend, Wendy. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, and he began to walk towards Wendy. She was walking home alone, oddly. Realizing he wouldn't catch up to her, he called her name to make her slow down. "Hey... Wendy, have you seen Bebe?" Dylan asked quietly when he reached her.

Bebe watched Dylan through the window. He was walking forward. What the hell was he doing now?

"Hey... Wendy, have you seen Bebe?" Wendy heard hear name being called, and turned to see one of the goth kids with dyed red hair. She saw the cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and with every word he spoke he blew smoke in her face, choking her. She hated the smell of smoke, it always smelled so, dirty.

"Oh... you're Dylan, right?" Wendy asked. She moved a little closer, her eyes hard. From her voice, he could tell she meant business. "I don't know what's going on between you and Bebe, but you'd better not fuck this up." Then Wendy pointed behind her. "She's still inside."

Dylan rolled his eyes. Without saying thanks, he walked up to the school, pushing through the doors. How much did Bebe know? Probably not a lot... He hoped not. Dylan took a deep inhale of his cigarette and he looked around.

Dylan walked on without a word. Not even a 'thank you'! Wendy just glared at him as he headed inside. She really hopes Bebe knows what she's doing. This guy's an asshole.

Bebe watched him from the window. He was talking with... Wendy... What did he want with her? Then she pointed towards the door, and Dylan began walking inside. Crap.

Bebe knew this was coming, but... she still wasn't ready. She turned around to head deeper inside, maybe she could get lucky and turn a corner or something before he saw her.

Dylan's eyes skimmed the school quickly, than he shrugged. Guess she isn't here. He thought, shrugging. He turned and walked straight back out. He sat outside, frowning. She has to be in there, no one came out during school. She didn't leave with everyone else. Maybe she just got detention or something. That is unlike her, but whatever.

Bebe poked her head out of the classroom, and saw Dylan turning around to leave. Phew! She knew she would have to face him eventually, but she was glad that she was free for now. She doesn't think she could handle anymore heartbreak today.

She looked back into the classroom, and turned on the lights. Inside there was no one, and she couldn't be more thankful. She turned off the lights again and sat down on the floor, pulling out her cigarette. She needed this before she could talk to him.

Right now, she just wanted to sit alone, in the dark, and smoke.

Dylan sighed. He really just wanted to- as stupid and conformist as it sounded- he wanted to apologize. Guess I'll have to wait. Dylan thought, throwing the cigarette he used behind his head. He pulled out another and lit it quickly. She's just avoiding the conversation. He didn't want conversation, either. He just wanted to say sorry.

Bebe took in a deep breath of smoke, just enjoying the dark room. She wondered what Dylan was doing. He would probably be still waiting for her.

No, no she promised herself she would try to be more truthful in this situation. He'd probably forgotten by now, and was sitting with his other goth friends. Bebe sighed. Hey, if that was the truth, then she could go out of there without a worry. She glanced at the door of the classroom.

And... and even if he was waiting for her, it would probably be best to talk to him with a cigarette in her mouth. She knew she always wished she had one. Slowly she stood up and opened the door of the classroom then stepped outside. Here it goes...

Dylan had walked inside before Bebe came out. He walked down the hallway and stopped as a door a little ways ahead of him opened. For a second, he thought a teacher was leaving. Instead it was the girl he had been looking for for a while. "Hey, Bebe." He started. "I just gotta tell you something, then you can go home."

Bebe was holding the lit cigarette in her hand, and when she saw the people, without a word she grabbed Dylan's hand and lead them past the other goth kids, where they could be alone. Then put the cigarette back in her mouth, taking in a deep breath of the stuff. Then she sighed.

"Okay, I'm ready to hear whatever it is you have to tell me." Bebe looked down.

"Or as ready as I'll ever be..." She mumbled.

"Uh.. I just wanted to say sorry. That was all." Dylan frowned. She sounded... So... Upset. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked.

Bebe looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"Why do you care?" She mumbled. She knew it wasn't really fair to him. But she didn't know what to think of him. He still hadn't made that clear.

But she knew she wasn't anything special. And if she was special, then it would just because he hated her more then anybody else, because she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Why do you think I care?" Dylan growled, not wanting to specifically tell her that she meant something to him. "I've answered it as best as I can. It's too hard to answer it like the rest of the conformists do... I'm not like them."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to believe?" To calm down, she took a long drag from her cigarette. Bebe looked straight in his eyes.

"If you want me to know something. Say it."

"You aren't going to get much more from me." Dylan paused to take a drag of his cigarette. "You already know that."

"But I DON'T!" She cried. "I- I don't know."

Bebe looked down. "What do you want from me? Just tell me!"

Dylan pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He scribbled down 3 words and he walked away. On the paper, he had written the words, 'I love you.'. How conformist.

Bebe watched him walk away. She wasn't even sure she wanted to read the piece of paper. He dropped it on the floor at her feet, and obviously it was meant for her, but she didn't even know if she wanted to know.

What if it said something horrible about her? Something he didn't want to be around when he told it to her. Cautiously, she bent down and picked up the note. She crumpled it in her hand, angered by the idea.

But what if...

She looked at the crumpled up note for a moment, then slowly opened up to read what was inside.

* * *

**MAH! Interesting, right? **

**Can't wait till next chapter, right?  
**

**I totally know I'm right. =u=**


	7. I Love You

**Ooops I thought I already finished posting all the chapters... **

**haha not even close... XDD**

**So kay kay kay uhhhhhhhhh**

**Just more and more awesome RPing from my awesome friend and I. **

**ENJOYS OUR FUN TIMES! Hehe**

**And may I just say, I love ALL of you who enjoy this story for OPENING UP YOUR HORIZENS to a WEIRD CRACK COUPLE that makes NO SENSE, but WE SOMEHOW MADE IT WORK**

**kinda. **

**THANK YOU FOR BEING OPEN-MINDED! =D SO MANY LOVES! =D **

* * *

Dylan closed his eyes as he walked. She was probably going to come after him when she read it. Hopefully not. He wrote down just what every other conformist could say to another.

I love you.

Was that even true? It was. In some... Non-conformist way. However that was possible. Maybe she wouldn't read the note. It would've been better if she didn't.

_I love you._

That's what it said.

The writing was barely legible, but that's what it said.

_I love you. _

That's what the note said. The note that Dylan had written. Directed at Bebe. Dylan had written that to Bebe. Dylan had written I love you to Bebe!

_I love you._

That's what she wanted, right? This entire time, that's what she wanted to hear from him. That he loved her. Because then everything would work.

Now that he said it... would everything work?

She couldn't stop staring at the note.

_I love you. _

She felt like if she stopped looking at it maybe it would disappear. But this note wasn't the most important part here...

When she finally tore her gaze from the note, she didn't see Dylan. He had walked away. Not knowing what to do, she started walking forward. Then she was running. She wanted to catch up with him! Dammit where did he go?

_I love you. _

Dylan walked with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his cigarette. He threw out his cigarette, leaving it on the road. Bebe was nowhere to be seen. He had no idea if that was good or if that was bad. He said what he wanted to say- or, he wrote what he wanted to say. At least he did something.

Bebe didn't know where to look. She was running around, looking for him. She didn't call out his name. She knew he wouldn't come to her if she did call.

She didn't know what to do, she was just wandering around the outside of school. She thought she saw him turn a corner, and rushed after him.

"Dylan!" She called, and turned the corner she saw him and skidded to a stop. "D- Dylan..." She muttered.

Dylan turned around and walked towards her. "What, conformist?"

"D-Dylan..." She trailed off, just looking at him. She knew she had to catch up to him, but she didn't stop to think about what to say once she caught up to him. She started walking, slowly, forward towards him.

She didn't say anything, and once she was standing in front of him, she stopped. She didn't have anything to say. She just stood there in front of him.

"What?" Dylan mumbled, waiting for some kind of answer. It took her a while to come after me... What could she possibly want? He waited for an answer with an agitated face.

Bebe just stood her ground, watching Dylan breathe. It told her he was alive. She could read his eyes, and they were angry. More annoyed that he had to just stand there watching her, and she didn't speak. That was one of the only emotions she ever saw in his eyes. But she knew there were more. She read them.

In a spontaneous blunder, she got as close to him as she could and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Hm..." Is all Dylan said, frowning. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He'd finally get to sleep in. Fridays were great for that reason only. Yes, he wouldn't have to think... No one would bother him.

She hated his response. She didn't know what to expect from him, but she had expected more. From what he told her, from what had just taken place. She wanted more. She hugged him tighter, as if letting him go would make him disappear.

Bebe told him she loved him, after he had written her the same thing. But she'd seen more love in a dead squirrel.

She was beginning to think he was lying. Maybe he just said that to get her off his neck. Maybe she really was just as annoying and stupid as he said she was. Maybe they both would be better of if she just left him alone.

But still she didn't want to believe that. She hugged him tighter, grabbing onto the back of his shirt as if for dear life.

Dylan looked at Bebe. "Why are you-?" He began to ask, but he didn't finish the question. She knew what he was talking about. Bebe clearly wasn't letting go anytime soon, not like he could move anyways. Her nails dug into his back a bit when she began to grip his shirt tightly. "Could you let go a bit?" Dylan sighed.

She let her hands loosen up a bit, letting his shirt breathe. But she didn't let him go. If she let him go he would disappear. She didn't want him to leave.

"Am I annoying?" Bebe muttered. "D- Do you want me to leave you alone? Because every time I try, you always get me stay. But when I stay, you- you make me feel like I need to leave."

"I- I don't want to leave. Do you want me to leave?"

"One of the most annoying people I know." Dylan said, avoiding the other question.

"Then... then why do you keep saying these things? Why did you follow my through the playground, and why did you wait for me?"

Bebe paused. "Why did you say you loved me?"

"Because."

"B-Because..?" Bebe muttered, not daring to look up at Dylan. She just buried her face in his shirt and continued to hug him like they would stay there forever.

"That's what I said." Dylan grumbled, attempting to shift away from Bebe.

Bebe felt Dylan start to squirm in her arms. She suddenly realized she was getting nowhere with this, and slowly let her arms slide down his back, and then settle by her side. She kept her eyes locked on whatever it was beside her, refusing to look at him.

"Why do you do this to me?" She murmured. He knew the power he had over her, but still he continued this game he played with her.

Dylan grinned almost innocently. "Do what? Do you think I'm playing some sick game with you?" His face straightened out. "I see, that's what this is. You think I try to make this happen?!" Dylan shouted, immediately lowering his voice. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I see, a game. That's what you want this to be."

Bebe looked up at him, her eyes desperate. "No! No god dammit that's not what I want!" She cried. "You should know damn well what this is, because i sure don't!" Her eyes widened, then she immediately looked down, losing his gaze. Her voice became considerably softer.

"You tell me you love me, then you won't even speak to me. You kiss me, then you bark at me and walk away. But when I try to leave, you pull me into a hug."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know- isn't that obvious?!" Dylan had never been so open with anyone like this. "If you love me, which you must, you've been dealing with it! God, you're so annoying. I don't even know anymore!" Dylan turned and started to walk away. "Just leave me alone!"

"FINE! LEAVE!" Bebe shouted to his back. She balled up her fists. This guy. She didn't know what to think about him. He was so different then anything she had ever encountered. She didn't know how to react to him.

But this wasn't a good thing. She couldn't say anything but the first words that came to her head. And when it came to Dylan, that was normally the wrong thing to say.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She cried.

Dylan walked silently, not bothering to reply. She was too broken.

Bebe just glared at him as he walked away, standing perfectly still. After a moment she stomped her foot and turned around. For a moment she wondered if he would go back to the other goth kids. But she didn't care. He could go wherever the fuck he wished, as long as it was away from her. She couldn't stand to be around him for another second.

But she was sure that she would run into Dylan again. It always happened. So as she began to walk home, she pulled out her cell phone, pressed a speed dial number, and then waited for an answer.

_"Oh hey Bebe, what's up?"_

"Hey. Look, are you free tomorrow?"

_"Um... yeah, I didn't have any plans! You want to hang out?"_

"Yeah, can you come over? I need somebody with me to... uh... keep me home, and a certain person away."

_"... Dylan?"_

"Don't ask."

_"Fine... and I'll be there."_

"Thanks Wendy, you're a true friend." Bebe smiled into the phone then slipped it back in her pocket. That should be good enough.

* * *

**DYLAN!Y U NO ACCEPT YOUR LOVE FOR BEBE? **

**BEBE! Y U NO BELIEVE DYLAN WHEN HE SAYS HE LOVES YOU?**

**I know that's what you guys are thinking. Don't even try to deny it anymore... It's all true. **

**I CAN READ MINDS! .**

**Kay kays, do you love my story yet? **

**If you don't.  
Keep reading. That'll fix eeeeverything. **

**REVIEW! =D **


End file.
